Denmark Civil War
The Denmark Civil War was a brief war fought between the Imperium of Germania supporting Sigmar aligned elements in Denmark against Flemeth aligned forces of Denmark. Background As the non-Chaos aligned Germans begin fleeing Norway, and Swedan the main route of their escape outside of those who could find boats was through Denmark where the Imperium of Germania put in place a directive that the province of Denmark was to assist in their retreat and assist in them moving south where the goal was to overwhelm Central Europe with large amounts of Germans. This flow of Germans southward would continue for some time unopposed as thousands upon thousands of Germans escaped the Chaos Proselytism and made their way through Denmark, but the flow would grind to a halt when Flemeth entered the region of Denmark and targeted House Glusburg the most powerful of the merchant families of Copenhagen for corruption. Coruption of House Glusburg Entering Copenhagen Flemeth would find little moral problems with the family especially its lord in the form of Alf Glusburg of whom was a fanatic when it came to resisting Chaos and was closely supported by several Sigmar Priests of whom kept Flemeth from ever really being able to get close to Alf. Unable to corupt the leadership of House Glusburg she prepared to move on when the return of Isabel Glusburg, and her brother Theis Glusburg led to Flemeth taking another road when she was able to get close to the two siblings. Playing on their weakenesses she would fully corrupt both of them leading to their secret "'suicides" of which following this Isabel became a "Daughter of Flemeth" while Theis became one of the Dark Men. Stopping the Great Migration Using Theis, and Isabel Flemeth was able to have them murder their father and without his presence she was able to have her agents commit attrocities throughout Copenhagen specifically targeting the Church of Sigmar of whom were devestated by these attacks. Now in control of Copenhagen Flemeth would begin charging massive fees to the Vandals to slow their progress, and when this didn't fully work she had Isabel deploy the forces of her family into south-western Swedan where they pushed back the retreating Germans. Invasion of Denmark This was against the commands of the Emperor of whom at the time was Mandred Gausser and was much the same as Alf Glusburg in that he was a fanatical believer in Sigmar and for this reason when Mandred discovered what was happening in Denmark he hosted a Great Blot of the Imperium of Germania and despite agents of Flemeth going to the Blot they were unable to stop Mandred of whom instigated the Denmark Civil War. Leading a massive army of Sigmar fanatics and the state forces of Bavaria, Hannover, Prussia, and the Lowlands he would invade Denmark gaining the support of most of the population and putting Copenhagen under siege. Flemeth would flee the city with Isabel, but left Theis behind of whom tried defending the city but at this time the work of Godrik, and his children could not be resisted and they were able to rally the remaining Priests of Sigmar to their side, and confronted Theis in the Palace of Copenhagen where a large fight broke out. Theis fought valiently but was overwhelmed by the Vampire/Sigmar force and killed during the fighting, and as he was killed by Sigmar Priests this would be his permenent death. Aftermath Following the death of Theis the Flemeth loyalists were a completely broken force and the before Mandred even reached the army of Flemeth in Swedan which was blocking the Germans the army had disbanded with its commanders either retreating northward to the Andals or been killed by the army that was never really interested in fighting in Swedan. Mandred would during this moment begin the construction of the Great Copenhagen Bridge of which was constructed with the abiltity to be raised and lowered through a series of flooding levies, and this work allowed for the greater fortification of the land route between Swedan, and Denmark, but also allowed for a much easier crossing for the Germans of whom Mandred would work extensively with making sure they moved into Central Europe south of the Imperium just as he desired. Category:War Category:Historical Events